


MASTER OF HORSE (SIR LEON)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Eighth Challenge: The Finer Details</b><br/>Choose one of the Knights of Camelot and give him a unique personality quirk of your choosing.<br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> Sir Leon’s obsession with horses.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	MASTER OF HORSE (SIR LEON)

**Title: MASTER OF HORSE**

**Author:**

**Rating: G**

**Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen**

**Spoilers: n/a**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

**Word count: 115**

**Summary:** Sir Leon’s obsession with horses.

 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

 **Heart of Camelot Eighth Challenge: The Finer Details**  
Choose one of the Knights of Camelot and give him a unique personality quirk of your choosing.

 

**MASTER OF HORSE (SIR LEON)**

Sir Leon has always been a little obsessed with horses. He finds them irresistible. Those big soft eyes and that long silky mane appeal to him.

 

He knows a good horse when he sees one and that may be why his opinion is consulted when horses are need for the Knights or even for the Royal stables.

 

Sir Leon takes the time to saddle his own horse and see that it is properly cared for. He has been known to fire a stable boy for not properly rubbing down or not placing a blanket on a horse.

 

The other knights tell him that he needs a wife but all he really wants is his horse.

 


End file.
